Tentatives
by liuanne
Summary: Adrien tente de parler à Marinette.


**Tentatives**

Adrien s'en rend compte lors d'une chaude soirée d'été, lorsqu'il se rapproche un peu trop de Marinette, et qu'un sentiment trop familier pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer se répand dans sa poitrine.

Il ne le fait même pas exprès. Sa camarade est assise à côté de lui, entourée de tous les autres élèves de leur classe, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils du théâtre. Nino, assit de l'autre côté de Marinette, veut lui montrer quelque chose sur son portable, et il tente de se rapprocher malgré Marinette entre eux deux, puis il s'en rend compte.

Il ne sait pas s'il s'agit du parfum, ou du discret grain de beauté sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire, ou du reflet rosé sur ses lèvres. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, de ses grands yeux lagons, brillants comme des étoiles, qu'il pourrait regarder pendant des heures sans jamais s'interrompre. Sauf que, Adrien le sait bien, toutes ses choses-là appartiennent à _Ladybug_ , pas à Marinette. Il n'a jamais — du moins, il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir —, jamais fait attention à ce genre de détails chez elle, et il se rend maintenant compte que c'était une stupide erreur.

Bien sûr, il faut bien qu'il arrête de la fixer, et qu'il s'intéresse à Nino. Et il le fait, à contrecoeur.

Pendant toute la pièce, Adrien ne fait que penser à elle, et il a du mal à le réaliser, parce que Marinette n'est pas comme Ladybug, elle refuse de le regarder dans les yeux et se montre extrêmement timide, mais lui aussi est très différent de Chat Noir. Pourtant, ils ne forment qu'une seule et unique personne.

Lorsque les acteurs s'inclinent pour la dernière fois sous les applaudissements du public, Adrien est sûr de lui. Il a passé trop de temps à observer _sa Lady_ pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Marinette _est_ Ladybug.

— — —

— — —

Il ne peut pas lui dire, juste comme ça, qu'il a découvert qui elle est. Ladybug, depuis les deux ans qu'il la connait, a toujours voulu garder son identité secrète, pour des raisons qui lui sont parfaitement compréhensibles. Le problème, c'est que malgré lui, _il sait_ ; alors pourquoi garder le secret plus longtemps ?

Ne s'agit-il pas plutôt d'un mensonge, à ce stade ? Comment ne pas blesser la jeune fille, sa gentille camarade de classe, sa magnifique partenaire ?

Après avoir passé peut-être trois heures à s'entrainer à révéler la vérité à Marinette devant son miroir, il décide que, finalement, cela peut attendre. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de respecter les insécurités de sa Lady, et peut-être qu'il peut se contenter de se rapprocher de Marinette au lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende elle-même compte que qui _il_ est.

Peut-être, en réalité, qu'il ne peut juste pas s'en empêcher.

— — —

— — —

 _Première tentative_.

Marinette est à son casier, y déposant quelques cahiers dont elle n'a plus besoin pour l'après-midi. Adrien, avant qu'il ne puisse même y réfléchir (et se rendre compte que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution au final), va à sa rencontre. Elle ne semble pas le voir, trop absorbée à ranger les livres d'école qui forment une pile dangereusement inégale.

Alors, il s'appuie, dos au casier voisin, et la regarde en souriant. Elle réussit avec peine à tout replacer correctement, et, en voulant refermer, baisse légèrement les yeux, pour trouver ceux d'Adrien.

 _Oh_.

C'est le son qui semble s'échapper de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se met à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme confrontée à un énorme, énorme problème. Ce qui, pour Adrien, n'est pas très flatteur, mais il ne se décourage pas.

— Hey, Marinette, lance-t-il à tout hasard. Ça va ?

Il se demande comment il peut faire quelque chose de plus banal que ça, mais peu importe. Pour certaines raisons, Marinette s'exprime avec lui de façon très étrange, alors c'est sûrement la meilleure approche.

Marinette hoche timidement la tête, clignant plusieurs fois ses jolis yeux comme essayant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Adrien rit, amusé de l'étrange réaction de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle lui laisse une impression d'affection. Si elle savait qu'il n'était que Chat Noir, son fidèle partenaire, elle réagirait bien différemment, pense-t-il, mais Marinette ne sait évidemment pas.

Il se rend compte qu'il se tient devant elle sans aucune raison valable, et qu'il n'a rien dit depuis quelques instants déjà, alors il cherche rapidement quelque chose à lui demander, en massant l'arrière de son coup avec embarras. Mais Marinette est une fille patiente, et elle ne semble pas le presser ; au contraire, elle le regarde avec interrogation, un teint légèrement rosé se diffusant sur ses joues.

La pensée que Ladybug puisse le regarder ainsi oblige Adrien à se contrôler pour cacher le sourire idiot qui se dessine lentement sur son visage.

— Je me demandais, dit-il enfin, si tu comptais participer au prochain concours organisé par mon père.

Il regarde avec tendresse la façon qu'elle a de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

— Je, euh… Commence la jeune fille. Eh bien, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais tu parles du concours l-lycéens, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le sait, il n'a juste pas réussi à trouver autre chose à lui dire.

— Et, hum, du coup, continue Marinette en baissant un peu la tête, je ne peux pas y participer, p-parce que je suis au collège. E-et, dans le même collège que toi, alors, haha…

Elle vient placer sa main gauche devant son visage, le bout de ses doigts touchant son front, comme pour se cacher de l'embarras dans lequel elle est visiblement. Adrien a envie de rire, mais il se retient, parce qu'il sait qu'elle penserait qu'il se moque d'elle, et ce n'est pas ça du tout. Marinette est adorable, il l'a toujours pensé.

— Oh, je vois, répond le jeune garçon. Dans ce cas—

— _Adrien_ !

Il se retourne pour tomber sur Chloé, qui court vers lui et le tire par le bras, marmonnant qu'il y a un truc hyper important qu'elle doit lui montrer, et qu'il ne peut absolument rater ça.

Bien, pense-t-il, il fera mieux la prochaine fois.

— — —

— — —

 _Deuxième tentative_.

Adrien, d'une certaine manière, se sent affreusement frustré. Il regarde Marinette parler avec enjouement à Rose, puis rire avec Nino, puis parler confortablement avec Nathanael. Pendant toute la semaine dernière, il a essayé d'obtenir un contact visuel, autrement dit, qu' _il_ la regarde pendant qu' _elle_ le regarde.

Sauf que, il s'en rend rapidement compte, ce n'est pas si simple.

Déjà, parce qu'il assit devant elle, et ne peut donc pas se tourner vers elle sans avoir une bonne raison, parce que l'inverse serait _bizarre_. Ensuite, il sent bien, de temps à autre, qu'elle a les yeux fixés sur lui, sauf que lorsqu'il essaye de lui rendre son regard, elle détourne les yeux ; et lorsqu'il la regarde et qu'elle s'en rend compte, elle n'essaye pas non plus de le regarder en retour.

C'est d'autant plus gênant qu'il _sait_ qu'elle le regarde, et qu'elle _sait_ qu'il la regarde ; ils se regardent _tout le temps_ , juste pas en même temps.

Adrien tente de penser à autre chose, en encadrant ses formules de physique de couleurs différentes, alors que tous les élèves retournent à leur place avant la reprise des cours.

— Marinette a une annonce à vous faire, appelle leur professeur lorsqu'elle voit qu'ils sont tous attentifs.

Adrien relève les yeux de son cahiers, heureux d'avoir une autre occasion de pouvoir admirer la jeune fille dont il est tombé amoureux sans avoir l'air d'un pauvre type qui se retourne toutes les cinq minutes vers elle.

Marinette s'éclaircit la gorge, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Comme vous le savez certainement, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais forte, c'est bientôt le conseil de classe. Il a lieu jeudi prochain.

Tout le monde semble soupirer et râler, mais Adrien est fasciné de l'aisance qu'elle a en public. Comme cela, il peut facilement l'imaginer avec un masque sur le visage, et un costume rouge à poids noirs. Elle est _rayonnante_.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, rajoute-t-elle face aux plaintes. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous représenter correctement. Si vous avez le moindre problème, ou la moindre information à me faire parvenir pour que je puisse en discuter avec nos professeurs, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir pendant la semaine. Comme ça, je pourrais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle offre un dernier sourire à la classe, rayonnant de bonnes intentions.

— Et puis, si jamais vous avez la moindre plainte et que cela vous gêne que les profs le sachent, sachez que je garderait toute remarque anonyme.

Nino, à côté de lui, hoche la tête pour montrer son soutient à Marinette. Elle retourne à sa place, sous les regards reconnaissants de ses camarades.

Adrien voit là une très bonne raison de parler à Marinette, et à la fin des cours, il se précipite à sa rencontre.

— Marinette ! Appelle-t-il.

Elle se retourne, prenant, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parle, une posture plus hésitante. Elle resserre la pile de livres qu'elle tient dans ses bras, et presse ses lèvres avec un sourire hésitant.

— O-oui ?

— Je voulais te parler du conseil de classe, dit Adrien en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, se baissant pour sortir un bloc-note de son sac, et un crayon à papier.

— Oh, dit-elle, bien, je vais noter ça…

Elle parle d'une voix assez basse, regardant les nombreux élèves marchant dans le couloir, autour d'eux.

— Hum, veux-tu que nous allions dans u-un endroit plus… Plus tranquille ? Demande-t-elle en devenant toute rouge, les yeux fixés au sol.

Adrien ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que non, mais se retient à la dernière minute. Il a vraiment envie de se retrouver quelque part, seul avec Marinette (ce qui serait une grande chance), mais il ne se sent pas honnête ainsi. En plus, il n'a pas vraiment de raison de vouloir lui parler en privé.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, répond-il en secouant la tête.

Marinette semble comprendre, et lui lance un sourire encourageant.

— Je t'écoute, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Eh bien, dit Adrien, si tu pouvais dire aux profs que j'ai en quelque sorte une carrière à côté du collège… Enfin, avec les shootings photo, ce n'est pas toujours facile de suivre…

Il remarque que Marinette s'est arrêté de noter lorsqu'il a parlé des shootings. Elle le regarde avec interrogation.

— O-oui ? L'encourage-t-elle à continuer.

— Euh… C'est tout, dit-il.

D'accord, l'occasion n'est pas si parfaite que ça, il s'en rend bien compte. Marinette referme son petit cahier en mordillant sa lèvre, regarde Adrien, puis le sol, puis encore Adrien, après avoir pris une grande respiration qui ne lui a pas échappé.

— T-tu sais, dit-elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela, je pense… Nos professeurs savent déjà que tu es mannequin, et puis tu, euh, tu as d'excellentes notes dans la plupart des matières. Alors je pense que ça ira…

— Je vois, répond machinalement Adrien. Merci, Marinette, je suis rassuré.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais il ne peut pas juste s'inventer un autre problème pour lui parler plus longtemps, si ? Peut-être que si. Il peut trouver quelque chose, Marinette a dit qu'ils pouvaient se plaindre à elle, et qu'elle garderait leurs remarques anonymes. En plus, avec ça, il pourrait lui demander de lui parler _en privé_. Le garçon se félicite intérieurement, _quel génie_ , pense-t-il.

Il s'apprête à lui demander autre chose, sauf qu'Alix arrive en courant, et s'interpose entre elle et lui.

— Marinette, tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? J'ai une compétition vendredi prochain, tu pourrais en parler au prof ?

Adrien, soupirant, adresse un signe de main à son amie, et tourne le dos aux deux filles. Le problème d'Alix semble plus important que le sien (autrement dit, son plan de faire une fausse plainte sur l'un des profs pour parler à Marinette, ce qui, dit comme ça, lui paraît complètement stupide).

Adrien, lorsqu'il n'est plus dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille, soupire plus fort. Il cherche une autre occasion.

— — —

— — —

 _Troisième tentative._

Sans raison. Adrien ne sait pas s'il doit vraiment en trouver une, parce que cela le fatigue, et qu'il n'y arrive de toute façon _pas_. Ils sont en groupe, lui, Nino, Alya et Marinette, et doivent répondre à des questions qu'il n'a même pas lues, tout ça parce qu'il est trop occupé à pester contre lui-même, et que Marinette est assise en face de lui, et qu'il peut lui parler librement, et qu'il ne le fait pas.

Alors, sans raison, il attrape un stylo noir, et, sur le coin du cahier de Marinette, il dessine rapidement le visage de Chat Noir de façon très simplifiée. Il prend des crayons de couleur, rajoute des yeux verts, des cheveux blonds, et voilà le travail.

Il se rend rapidement compte que Nino, Alya, et Marinette elle-même le regardent comme s'il a perdu la tête, et il cligne des yeux, haussant les épaules.

— Euh, ok, mec ? Dit Nino en riant. Tu viens juste de faire ton gribouillis sur les cours de Marinette, et j'ai rarement vu un cahier aussi bien tenu. Je crois qu'elle va t'en vouloir.

Marinette, en entendant son nom, positionne rapidement ses deux mains devant elle, paumes tournées vers Adrien. Elle les secoue, avec un rire nerveux.

— N-non ! S'écrie-t-elle. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, pas du tout du tout !

Alya éclate de rire, rejoignant Nino.

Adrien regarde le dessin qu'il vient de faire sans comprendre. Il se sent idiot. Marinette le regarde avec un sourire confus, et il repose ses yeux sur le cahier, puis sur Marinette, puis le cahier encore.

— C'était un peu bizarre, pas vrai ? Finit-il par demander en soupirant.

Nino et Alya rient toujours, et Marinette hausse les épaules, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour dire que de toute façon _elle_ est aussi bizarre, et que ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être qu'Adrien imagine tout cela, mais il a passé tellement de temps à essayer de décrypter _sa Lady_ qu'il arrive à sentir la gentillesse dans son mouvement.

Marinette, Ladybug, peu importe. Elles agissent différemment lorsqu'il s'agit de lui, mais lorsque Marinette se montre si confiante devant la classe, elle n'est pas si différente. Il n'y a que lui, et cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'il est quelqu'un de spécial ?

Adrien se met à rire.

— J'espère que tu aimes bien Chat Noir, s'excuse-t-il à Marinette.

Il regarde avec satisfaction le coin de ses lèvres se relever en un sourire sincère.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle, et Adrien trouve qu'elle a l'air d'une _déesse_.

Adrien est obligé de s'arrêter de respirer quelques instants, tellement il est heureux. Il ne pourra pas lui en reparler quand elle portera son costume, car elle comprendrait qu'il sait, mais il est sûr de ne jamais oublier ce qu'elle vient de dire. À côté de lui, Nino lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, et ramène le sujet aux exercices, partiellement parce qu'il veut rentrer plus tôt chez lui, et que plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite ils pourront partir. Adrien, bien sûr, n'est pas d'accord, et il veut rester un peu plus longtemps avec Marinette, d'accord, mais il ne va pas ralentir leur travail juste pour cela.

Au bout d'un moment, il entend Chloé marcher vers eux.

— Bon, dit-elle d'une voix agacée, vous avez fini ? J'ai autre chose à faire que répondre à ces stupides questions.

Elle cherche les réponses des yeux, et Alya saisit leur fiche pour la cacher sous la table.

— Pas question, s'exclame-t-elle. Débrouille-toi toute seule.

Chloé ouvre la bouche, comme sous le choc qu'Alya lui refuse ce qu'elle veut (ce qui, pense Adrien, est complètement stupide, puisque Alya ne donne jamais à Chloé ce qu'elle veut, et que ça a toujours été comme ça). Elle se penche vers Adrien avec un regard suppliant.

— Adrien, tu peux bien me filer tes réponses, hein ?

Comme prévu.

— Je ne pense pas, répond-il en secouant la tête. On ne peut pas toujours tout faire à ta place, Chloé. Tu devrais essayer toi-même.

Chloé pousse un grognement énervé, et jette un dernier coup d'oeil sur la table, repérant le cahier de Marinette, et au passage le dessin de Chat Noir qu'Adrien vient de faire. Elle hausse un sourcil dédaigneux.

— Oh, Marinette, tu es une fan de Chat Noir, _vraiment_?

Adrien fronce les sourcils, se retournant vers la jeune fille. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment son ton moqueur, mais hey, il ne peut pas se défendre comme ça. Marinette tire son cahier vers elle, et lance un regard haineux à Chloé.

— Quoi, _vraiment_? Demande-t-elle. Tu as quelque chose contre Chat Noir ?

— Moi j'aime bien ce type, rajoute Nino en croisant les bras. Il protège la ville.

Marinette hoche la tête, en croisant ses bras sur son cahier, comme si elle mettait Chloé au défis de le contredire. Et, bien sûr, Chloé ne se gêne pas pour le faire. Elle croise ses propres bras sur sa poitrine, imitant le geste de Mariette.

— Il ne protège rien du tout, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Il ne sert qu'à gêner Ladybug, et je les ai déjà vu, _moi_ ! Il n'a même pas réussi à faire mon devoir de physique. Il est clairement amoureux de Ladybug, et c'est ridicule, ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Elle se débrouillerait mieux sans ce boulet.

Adrien baisse la tête, sentant sa poitrine se serrer. Il n'a jamais pensé l'entendre dire quelque chose d'aussi blessant, mais il se rappelle qu'il s'agit de Chloé, et que si Chloé n'est pas habituellement méchante avec lui, c'est parce qu'elle le considère comme son ami. Chat Noir, lui, ne l'est pas, et elle peut donc le critiquer comme elle l'entend.

Donne-t-il une telle impression ? Un guignol qui en pince pour Ladybug et qui ne fait que _gêner_ ? L'ego d'Adrien prend un sacré coup, elle il n'ose même pas lever les yeux ou participer au débat tellement il se sent irrité.

Marinette se lève d'un coup, les yeux furieux, rivés sur son ennemie.

— C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue ! Crie-t-elle, faisant se retourner les autres élèves. Tu as tout faux ! Moi aussi je les ai vu, et je peux te dire que Ladybug ne pourrait pas faire la moitié ce qu'elle fait sans lui ! Ce n'est pas juste elle _accompagnée_ de Chat Noir, c'est Ladybug _et_ Chat Noir ! Ils forment un duo, et pas un n'a plus de mérite que l'autre !

Adrien relève les yeux vers Marinette, sa Lady, sa _princesse_ , qui le défend fièrement et avec autorité. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du visage empourpré de Chloé, face à tous les regards qu'elle reçoit. Elle marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à une insulte, et retourne à sa place, le visage toujours teinté d'embarras.

— Wow, fait Alya en se retournant vers Marinette qui se rassoit. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin ! Regarde-toi, une vraie _fan_ ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu les as vu ?

— Euh, lors de l'incident avec Le Dessinateur, confie-t-elle. Et j'avais déjà vu Ladybug avant…

— Ça, ma belle, il va falloir qu'on en parle en détail ! S'exclame Alya.

— Je croyais que tu étais déjà au courant, répond Marinette, perplexe.

Elle regarde Adrien, et il comprend qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de Chat Noir cette fois-ci. Marinette en a probablement déduit que tout le monde devait être au courant si _lui_ savait, mais ça n'est pas le cas, et elle va sûrement se poser des questions. Mais, après tout, il veut qu'elle découvre qui il est, alors cela ne le dérange pas le moins du monde.

— — —

— — —

— Marinette !

Adrien crie le nom, courant après sa camarade alors qu'elle sort du collège. Elle s'arrête et se retourne, embarrassée.

— A-Adrien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y—

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, les joignant ensemble, et lui sourit.

— La façon dont tu as défendu Chat Noir. Merci. C'était très courageux.

La jeune fille devient toute rouge, et, n'ayant plus ses mains libres pour y cacher son visage, parvient avec peine à regarder Adrien dans les yeux. Il voit de la gêne, mais aussi de la douceur, et de la gratitude. Et, il pense, c'est ce que Marinette est ; douceur, gentillesse, tendresse.

— Je- j'ai peut-être crié un peu, avoue-t-elle.

Adrien a envie de garder ses mains serrées contre les siennes, mais la position est gênante, et il la relâche à contrecoeur.

— Non, dit-il, tu as bien fait. Parfois, Chloé ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

Marinette hoche lentement la tête, et il sent qu'elle est sur le point _d'exploser_ , elle aussi, à la façon dont sa poitrine se soulève lentement.

— T-tu es un fan de Chat Noir, toi aussi, pas vrai ? Demande-t-elle tout bas. Je me souviens que tu étais venu me voir pour me demander des choses sur lui…

Il met une main devant sa bouche, cachant son rire.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, répond-il.

Adrien regarde Marinette, _Ladybug_ , le sourire sur ses lèvres, et le sourire dans ses yeux. Elle regarde le sol à nouveau, mais elle est souriante, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Adrien bouge encore ses mains et elles viennent toucher celles de sa camarade, de sa _partenaire_. Elle frémit au contact, mais ne dit rien.

— Marinette ? Demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il tente de garder calme.

— O-oui ?

Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui poser la question. Elle reste, quelques secondes, suspendue sur ses lèvres, puis il décide qu'il doit la poser, que c'est primordial.

— Es-tu libre samedi prochain ?

Il regarde avec douceur le sourire coloré qui se forme sur les lèvres de Marinette, et les éclats radieux qui s'échappent de ses yeux.

— Oui, murmure-t-elle.

— — —

— — —

 _The End !_

 _ **Note :**_ _Le but de cet OS n'était pas vraiment de me concentrer sur la psychologie des personnages, mais plus de voir un Adrien in love, haha :) j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je sais que la réaction d'Adrien lorsqu'il se rend compte que Marinette est Ladybug est très peu développée, mais c'est essentiel, puisque ce n'est pas l'objet ici, et que je voulais simplement poser le contexte. En revanche, j'aurai d'autres occasions (hum) de me concentrer sur ces sentiments et ceux de Marinette (hum hum) ; mais pas ici._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
